


We Will Survive

by Trymelia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossing Timelines, Determination (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Issues, Fights, Found Family, Morality, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overarching story with x reader, Plot, Plot Twists, Politics, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Quantum Mechanics, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Revolution, Sibling dynamic, Slow Burn, Souls, Undertale Saves and Resets, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trymelia/pseuds/Trymelia
Summary: What did you expect when you had climbed mt.ebbot? A calming picnic? no, but definitely not almost falling to your death. Now, you're alone with your only, and most precious younger sibling, Frisk. Who is the only one in your family who isn't a complete sack of shit. You both did not deny the truth as to why you went up Ebbot that day, but what you could never imagine, is how it would change you and Frisk's life forever, maybe even the entire world.This is "We Will Survive"  a *very* Plot heavy Undertale fanficion with a eventual Sans x reader romance, or as I've now called it called. WillTale. You are Frisks's older and only sister, and now, what will the underground do with with two human souls?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, slight Toriel/Asgore
Kudos: 15





	1. The fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did you expect when you had climbed mt.ebbot? A calming picnic? no, but definitely not almost falling to your death. Now, you're alone with your only, and most precious younger sibling, Frisk. Who is the only one in your family who isn't a complete sack of shit. You both did not deny the truth as to why you went up Ebbot that day, but what you could never imagine, is how it would change you and Frisk's life forever, maybe even the entire world.

Everything seemed so quiet, so still and unmoving.

Your hand was holding tightly onto your precious sibling’s, feeling their hand lead you towards a small patch of flowers. The path was overgrown with leaves and vines, untouched and sealed away. You had lost track of how far up you were. By now, you would be near the top. No one in their right mind would ever climb this mountain, they said that whoever ascended Mt.Ebott would never return.

Yet, here you were. All around you the sky seemed to be at your feet, looking out upon the vast landscape that now seemed so small. The wind blew in your hair, cold and harsh.

There were not many trees left at the top, but many shrubs and bushes, they prickled your skin with thorns. Your hands seemed to sweat with cold. 

Frisk began to shiver beside you, they had managed to bruise themselves on a thorn. Luckily, you have learned from experience, always carry band aids. As you patched them up, the wind was growing stronger, much stronger. When you had gotten to your feet once more, the wind had almost managed to push you, clearly, a warning. Frisk looked up at you, you could feel their hand shake.

Further, you walked and walked, until you were staring into what looked like a never ending abyss. 

It was calling you. Slowly you walk closer. Louder, it sung as it pulled you nearer, just at the tip of the edge.Your feet move on their own, everything is too loud. Pulling and pushing your every movement, filling your head maddening whispers, It all over flooded it a flash as you snap back to reality. “...” You trip.

  
  
  
  


*

Everything was blurry, you tried to open your eyes. But was only met by a blinding white light, underneath your fingers you felt something...soft like a flower’s petal.

In your mouth you tasted something metallic, dried on your lips and on your hands. *crack!* a sound erupted from your back as you tried to move, you groaned loudly and rubbed your eyes. It all seemed to fade from white and suddenly you see Frisk.

All at once the memories come flooding back, without a second to spare you jump to them and hold them in a tight hug. “Frisk….are you okay?” You asked with a shake in your voice, all you got back was a nod. You wouldn't let go for another minute, as a question began circling in your head.

How. The. Hell. did you survive that fall, and most important of all.

Where the hell are you now?

Finally letting go, Frisk seems to hang on for just a second longer. “Where are we?” They ask quietly, you shake your head “I don't know, but..” You glance up, “We’re not getting out that way, that's for sure” you look at back Frisk and smile “Hey, i'm just glad your okay, sis” Their expression seems to lighten up for a moment, before they look to the side. A massive arch standing tall around the darkness looms above. Frisk stands up and takes your hand, parting from the yellow flowers, that you know realised, may have saved your lives. As you walk towards the entrance, you give the flowers one final look. They were beautiful and golden, but somehow, you got an eerie feeling surrounding them. Frisk tugs at your sleeve, “ah, sorry” you chuckle. 

It was pretty dark, but still somehow light, in the middle was a small grass path, huh. You walk closer to inspect it, Frisk at your heel. Suddenly, a voice appears “Howdy!”A golden flower like the ones before popped right out the ground, and it had a face.

You yelp “Ek!” You stare at the “flower” if it even was that. It smiles “Don't be scared, I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!” It swings around, “Golly, you must be new around here in the underground, huh? Let me show you this place works!” Before neither you or Frisk could protest, something felt like it was pulling at your chest, before you knew it, a _heart_ was before you, glowing by your chest. Frisks was bright red, while yours was a deeper mahogany. You felt vulnerable, the sensation was weirdly tingly and as you moved, so did the heart. For some other reason, the atmosphere had changed, almost like you were preparing to _fight_.

Flowey perks up again, “See those things? That's your souls!The very culmination of your being” You had a bad feeling, a pit in your stomach to say the least. Something was off.

“What's with the shifty eyes?” Flowey said, taking notice of your suspicion. “Not to worry, down here, we share love through, “friendliness pellets” Go, get as many as you can!” He gives a wide smile as small white bullets materialize from thin air and coes right for you. Oh hell, you're not running into that “Frisk don't-!” As you reached for Frisks arm, it was too late, they had already run straight into the bullets. Frisk screamed in pain and fell to the ground with a loud thump, hurt. Flowey's grin twisting a horrid grimace.

“ **You idiot.** Down here, it's kill or be killed!” You fell down to your knees and cradled Frisk, seeing as bullets surrounded you in every corner. Coming closer every second, “ **Die!** ” Flowey laughed maniacally as you felt your mind go blank in panic and desperation, clinging onto Frisk, squeezing your eyes shut, preparing for the hit. 

You feel the bullets fizz with magic only a tiny distance by you, when Flowey's laughter goes to a surprising stop.

The bullets decompose into nothing and with a flash you feel almost rejuvenated, looking down onto Frisk, they look much better as well. Glancing up you notice the flower looking to its side, Frisk gives you a confused look. You hear something crackling, something like a flame- Suddenly a big blast of fire blasts into Flowey, sending him nearly flying away with a shocked expression and a loud yell. Both your eyes widen at the sight of your savior, big and fuzzy, goat...woman.

Her face radiating kindness and compassion, she leans down with a warm smile, lending her hand. It was much bigger than you nor Frisks hand, it was soft and her fur felt thick. She had white fur and two small horns on her head, wearing a long purple dress adorned with some strange symbols. Not only was she quite beautiful, but seemed regal and calm.

“Do not worry, my child” She spoke, her voice was motherly and soft.

lifting the unease of your shoulders almost instantly. “What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youth” She continued, looking sympathetically at Frisk and you. Neither of you spoke,”I am Toriel, caretaker of these ruins. Come, and I’ll guide you through the catacombs” This seemed too good to be true, but your gut was telling you to trust her, Frisk seemed to agree and they gave you a smile.

“Thank you..”You manage to whisper out, taking Toriel's hand.

“no need to thank me, now follow me” She held your hand at her left, and Frisks at her right, walking through the second entrance. Though it was a big room, it looked overgrown but well taken care of, two stairs leading to another passage, and Frisk was awfully fixated at a space right before the small fountain. 

Toriel continued forward, but Frisk stopped for a moment and walked to the fountain, reaching their hand into the empty space for a second before an unreadable expression filled their face, only for them to arrive back at her side by the minute. Unfazed, Toriel carried on ahead, explaining the workings of the puzzles in the ruins and its history. You almost zoned out for a moment, all this had happened so fast, it was almost unreal. Here you were, _alive_ .After dropping down what must be over a thousand meter drop, getting attacked by a flower, realizing you have a **soul** and now, monsters.

Monsters are real, atleast, you knew, you weren't doing this _alone._

  
  



	2. The ruins

Toriel had left you both in the long hallway, as she needed to attend to some errands. 

She told you to just be where you are, but Frisk seemed too eager. So now, you were snacking on some monster candies. Weirdly delicious. 

You took some time to explore the ruins, big, light purple in color and carefully crafted, a little overgrown, but it added to the charm. Frisk agreed. Although the ruins were nice, you fell into your fair share of holes, hidden holes in them.

There were puzzles in every corner, and small monsters lurking around. The first one you approached was a gentle Froggit, after Flowey's malicious attacks, the frog's small pellets that looked like flies were pretty harmless.

Ah, but one monster you really felt bad for, the poor whimsun you tried to comfort burst into tears the moment you opened your mouth. 

There were also some monsters called “looxs” Which were pretty interesting, they were like a round ball with legs and an eye, reminds you of something doesn't it?

Either way, you don't even wanna begin to think about the logic of a talking carrot!

This “underground” had shown you things you only thought you would see in a fantasy book, the tales of monsters under your bed and old fairy tales. You had been wondering if they had the smallest chance to be true, and here you were. 

You must be thinking too hard, because Toriel's voice broke through your thick wall of thought, snapping you back to reality. 

“My child, you seem so serious. anything on your mind?” As usual, the mere sound of her voice seemed to clear your thoughts.

“Hmm, just, that this is all so new..and wonderful!I mean..I've only heard about monsters in children's stories and other media. But never in my life would I think I'd ever meet them, or nonetheless, have a soul”

You sigh, Toriel chuckles softly “I see, and I do understand your troubles. Would you like to read one of my books? I have plenty about the history of the underground, and snails too!” 

She sounded quite more excited at the sound of snails. “Yes, I would, actually” She smiled. 

Toriel rummaged through the bookshelf for a second, before pulling out a red leathery book called “History of monsters” 

while she began to walk towards you, she spoke. “Although, i have a question for you as well” her tone lowering ever so slightly. “yes?” You muttered. taking the book and watching Toriel comfortably sit back down into her armchair. “You are Frisk’s older sister, are you not?” Ah, she noticed.

“Uh, yeah.” You quietly reply. she nods. “I can recognise a siblings bond from anywhere. They are quite special. Well, what i wanted to say was-” she stopped, “Do you smell burning?” 

You glanced around and suddenly the smell hit you, Toriel rushed into the kitchen in a frenzy and sighs in relief. Clearing the smoke.

You look worriedly over to her, “Nothing to worry about my child, I only lost track of time for a minute.”She chuckles, “We’re having snail pie today, i hope you will enjoy it, it's my secret recipe” 

You give half a smile, snail...pie? 

*

Your stomach rumbles, not because you're hungry, but because of the lingering taste of carefully baked snails in your mouth.

Nevertheless, you were grateful. Toriel had taken you and Frisk inn, given you warmth and comfort, a place to sleep and food to eat.

Still, you couldn't help the creeping thoughts, sneaking their way into your mind. Doubt. worry. Sadness. You shakily sighed, pulling the covers over you. Looking over at the bed where Frisk was sleeping peacefully. 

They seemed happy here, although. Every place is better than where you came from. You took a moment to examine it all, just a few days ago Frisk was shaking in their sleep, now the only movement visible was their steady breath.

Hopefully, you can have a peaceful night as well. An utopian thought, you knew the moment you closed your eyes, it all would crash back down at you. 

But..Toriel had noticed the first night, when you went sleepless. Of course, you lied.

But a part of you knows she won't be so easily fooled. You had talked a lot with her that day, made a few jokes, turned out she's a fan of puns. 

By now, you have only known her for a few days, but it all felt so familiar, like you already knew it from before. 

But that would be impossible, right?


End file.
